Star Trek Explorers: Trials of Ahab
by Dan Rush
Summary: The Keldish finds itself between two different cultures fighting over the future of "Space Whales" only to find something more troubling ahead.


_**STAR TREK**_

Explorer

Episode 2

"**The Trials of Ahab"**

Star Trek © Gene Rodenberry 1965

Astro Boy © Osamu Tezuka 1954

All Rights Respected

**Act I**

**Fade in from black with orchestral music track "Star Date" from STNG.**

**Scene: The keldish is slowly cruising through a planetary system amidst a group of strange stellar creatures. Their mass and shape are undefined and they undulate and shimmer as they move with multiple colors radiating from their bodies.**

**Scene: Keldish Bridge**

Captain Boone: Helm…slow to ½ of ¼ impulse. Let's just float along so we don't excite them.

Helmsman: Yes Sir…1/2 of ¼ impulse.

Boone: Mister Elsberry, your initial observations?

Elsberry: They appear to be Amebic in structure, single cell organic forms. Sensors detect draws, like water streams, of tachyon particulates along their masses. They are able to turn these particles into sustaining energy and defuse it as patterns of light.

Boone: "And Zeus said unto Dycernities…fear not the tempest for I send unto thee mainds of comfort to assure you safe passage."

Crewman: I hope this isn't a Sirens song Sir.

**Scene: Ship's lounge. Astro leans against the view port glass craning his head about and looking very curious as Cora walks up behind him.**

Cora: What are you trying to do?

Astro: Figuring out how they communicate. I can't tell if it's the colors, the sounds or the movements. Just when I think I got it, it changes on me. I so want to go out there.

Cora: The Captain won't allow it. No actions that could be interpreted as hostile.

Astro: To include two pressed hams on glass?

Cora: What?

Astro: Just an old custom from my time. Would probably start an intergalactic war with some of these cultures.

**Scene: The Keldish shakes and a small craft zips between the nacelles!**

**Cue dramatic music.**

Astro: No hostile actions!

Cora: Not everybody follows the rules!

**Scene: Cora and Astro run for the bridge as the Keldish goes to battle stations.**

**Scene: Keldish Bridge**

Boone: Shields up! Tactical!

Tactical: Four small vessels, multi-occupant. One mother vessel 15 degrees on the line, 10 degrees elevation, range 1000 meters and closing…

Weapons: Photon Torpedoes and Phasers on line Captain! Targeting solutions complete, awaiting orders!

Boone: This is the Captain of the Federation Research Ship Keldish, we will defend ourselves if you do not cease this attack now! Comply!"

Voice: It's you who need to back off Universal Rapist! Stop Dissin Mother Universe's creatures man or you'll catch hell! You dig?

Boone: Weapons, prepare to respond. Tactical, lock on to the mother vessel.

**Scene: Fade to black**

**End of Act I**

**Show Opening with theme "Shine" by Collective Soul.**

**Act II**

**Act II opening with special guest credits. Small ships harass and shoot balled weapons at the Keldish amidst the confused and retreating life forms.**

**Scene: Keldish Bridge**

Captain Boone: Elsberry? Their weapons, their strength!

Elsberry: So far? Their flying is more of a threat than their weapons. They are benign by our standards, more for harassment and disruption of sensors and low tech equipment.

**Scene: A small ship glances off the saucer shield, obviously damaged but continues on to charge the Keldish.**

Cora at the defense station: Damn! That idiot almost became a plasma splotch!

Captain Boone: I'm speaking to whoever you are. We have no violent intentions. Cease your harassment and we'll meet in parley.

Voice: You can shove your parley and meet justice for your crimes against the mother universe scum bag!

Captain Boone: Alright…so much for benign reasoning. Astro? Kindly go out there and educate these people?

Cora to Astro: Be gentle?

Astro: I hope they've road on a salt shaker before.

**Scene: Astro screams out of the Keldish airlock. He snatches the first ship he gets his hands on by the nose and holds it.**

Astro: Now the Captain asked you nicely to talk.

**Scene: One of the occupants of the small ship throws "the finger".**

Astro: Timeless answer. Now…the timeless response.

**Scene: Astro barrel rolls the small ship over and over then stops it.**

Astro: Uh….now?

**Scene: The riders wisely surrender. Scene shifts to the Keldish flying in consort with the mother ship and it's smaller vessels. Scene shifts to the Keldish transporter room when three of the strangers beam aboard.**

Captain Boone: Greetings. I'm Captain John Boone, my Executive and Science Officer Mister Elsberry.

**Scene: The three are dressed sort of grunge, Generation Y type hippies. The leader of the three is Aravan.**

Aravan: Forvie our dissings head Bro. We were in kind of a shuck, thought you were Yallup goonies comin to rape the family. No fence between us man?

Elsberry: Curious dialect. I think it's a form of apology Captain, at least I get that from the word…fence."

Captain Boone: Absolutely…no fence. I take it you have issues with the Yallup?

Aravan: Issues? They like diss the mother of all man. Blood thirsty rapists of the galactic whole. We thought we had an understanding but they totally blew us!

**Scene: Boone looks to Elsberry and he's equally confused. Cora and Astro walk in. One of the two girls with Aravan waves.**

Girl 1: Sup homes!

Astro: Sup!

Girl 1: Awesome crib.

Astro: S'good.

Cora: What?

Aravan: Hey! The little man digs our lingo! Peace lil bro!

Astro: Peace out!

Captain Boone: You understand this?

Astro: It's early 21st century street language. A product of the computer/communications age and Generation Y. What we've run into Captain is a kind of Greenpeace protest group. Looks like these Yallups are hunting these space creatures and these people aren't happy.

Captain Boone: Would help if we could make translations less difficult.

Aravan: You need to wrap with Choney, Big Man. He's Yallup on the right side of the real.

**Scene: Boone looks at Astro.**

Astro: Choney's the leader. Of this band anyway.

Captain Boone: Alright, we'll meet this Choney and see what the situation is. Mister Elsberry? Hold station and observe if you will.

**Scene: We overhear part of the conversation with Choney as we see the Planet Varlusious. The scene changes to Choney's home.**

Choney: I was a member of the Yallup Prime Counsel as Environmental Minister Captain until I left in protest. I've been leading the Varlus effort since then.

Captain Boone: Over these life forms?

Choney: Until this point, the Yallup and Varlu stood in concert over the management and sustainability of resources. That ended when the Yallup's continued to violate an agreement of good faith. They said taking so many Nostrellia per calendar timeframe was vital research and over time they took more…and more….and still more. Beyond what any sane creature would call "research only."

Captain Boone: Is there a reason for this increase?

Choney: Of course. It's an excuse to satisfy their gluttony! The Nostrellia to them is a delicacy item. I should know, I lived among them for quite some time.

**Scene: Choney looks at Astro.**

Choney: Captain? Obviously you come from a powerful society. It would be nothing for you to put this to a just end. This robot could wipe out the Yallup "research" fleet with ease.

Captain Boone: Respectfully, we can not. The Federation will not take sides in disputes between developing societies. We can mediate, offer advice, seek to close cultural gaps but involvement is out of the question. We've heard your side Mister Choney, it is only in fairness to hear what the Yallup have to say.

Choney: I don't know what you hope to achieve Captain. The Yallup will spin all kinds of excuses…

Captain Boone: I guess that will be for us to decipher. In the meantime we could urge them to hold their operations for the time being.

**Scene: Boone and his party leave. Choney gives a look as if angry he didn't get his way.**

End of Act II

Act III

**Scene: Boone arrives on the Yallup Planet and it's Capital where he meets with the Chief minister. Meanwhile…Cora, Astro and others in the landing party are in disguise roaming the city.**

Chief Minister: I am sorry you fell into the middle of this situation Captain. We are relieved at your careful response, believe me. Things have grown rather difficult in the past three moon phases.

Captain Boone: Yoney was your Environmental Minister. He calls your "harvesting", forgive me, of these Nutrellia a senseless frivolity.

Minsiter: He was the one who originally approved of our agreement with the Varlu and though the numbers were left open, our research requirements and "harvest" schedules have not changed at all.

Captain Boone: Is he correct though? Is there more that just "Research" at issue here?

Minister: If you will allow me Captain? I will assuage your concerns and allow you to form your own opinion on the matter.

**Scene: While Boone is with the minister. Cora, Astro and the others walk around the market. One of the crew walks up to a fish monger of sorts.**

Monger: How many young man?

Crewman: How much for just one?

Monger: I…Don't understand.

Crewman: How much for one piece?

Monger: Is this your first time by yourself son?

Crewman: Yes.

Moinger: Ok…there's the standard weeks allotment. Outside of that every additional piece is 40 Zuliks with a valid medical reason.

Crewman: Standard then.

**Scene: The crewman returns with his order.**

Cora: Well that was interesting.

Astro: So's this. Each piece is squared to an exacting amount. We've seen the same thing at every food booth in the market.

Crewman: And you have to have a medial reason for additional pieces?

**Scene: Astro looks around.**

Astro: I wonder…what would pass as a hospital or clinic here?

Cora: Should be easy to spot. You have an idea?

Astro: Number crunching results. We should check it out.

**Scene: Boone is walking with the minister at a research facility. They discuss pros and cons and benefits until Elsberry calls.**

Elsberry: Captain? We have two large vessels approaching a pack of creatures. Three smaller Varlu ships are moving to intercept.

**Scene: Boone looks at the minister.**

Minister: It's the harvesting period. These clashes are common.

Captain Boone: Observe Mister Elsberry.

**Scene: The confrontation leads to a Yallup ship blowing up a Varlu ship!**

Elsberry: Captain! We've just had a serious escalation!

**Scene: Boone looks at the minister.**

Captain Boone: That's putting it lightly I'm afraid.

End of Act III

Act IV

**Scene: Boone follows the angry minister to a room full of electronics.**

Minister: Who ordered that ship to fire!

Comm Officer: The Captain felt threatened Minister!

Minister: Damn it! Do we make explicit laws so they can be violated by idiots? Arrest that fool at once!

Elsberry to Captain Boone: Captain! The Varlu mother ship has launched three ships, they have assumed a triangular attack formation!

Minister to Com Officer: Open a channel to the Varlu Premier now.

**Scene: The Varlu Premier comes into view.**

Premier: You resort to bring down the hate upon us? Dude! We will rain a cap down on your stupid head! Dig me man!

Minister: The fault is with one of our Captains. He disobeyed our laws and is being detained. Call off your ships!

Premier: Fool! Are you shuckin me? Do you take me for some knobby loser? Perpetrate against mother universe? To hell with you man!

**Scene: Cora calls Captain Boone**

Cora: Captain? We found something you need to see.

Captain Boone: I'm a little busy right now lieutenant.

Cora: I insist Sir. This whole problem just got more complex.

Captain Boone to Elsberry: XO? Take the ship between the two sides with shields up. Try to disrupt any further moves, by me some time.

**Scene: Elsberry complies and takes the Keldish between the two sides, preventing further confrontations.**

Captain boone to Keldish: Transporter Room, lock onto Lieutenant Senshin's Position and beam me there at once.

**Scene: Boone is transported to a hospital ward filled with people.**

End of Act IV

ActV

**Scene: We see Boone, Aidoann, Cora, Astro and others in the crowded hospital ward.**

Astro: I was right. They were cutting the pieces in medication portions. The market mongers are actually pharmacists.

Boone: Doctor? What is it?

Aidoann: A form of Auto Immune Deficiency. Targets the respiratory system. Apparently the creature's enzymes can prolong the lives of these people…but it can't save them. They're dying Captain…the whole population.

**Scene: Boone sees the Minister at the doorway to the clinic.**

Captain Boone: For God's sake…why? Why the charade?

Minister: It was the decision of the Counsel to conceal our situation Captain. If any hostile power found out…we could never defend ourselves.

Captain Boone: The Varlu?

Minister: The Varlu are a peaceful people Captain….but fear of our situation slipping beyond our system forced us to keep it from them.

Captain Boone: Well they may not be peaceful for long unless you tell them the truth.

**Scene: The Minister turns to his aide.**

Minister: Inform the Varlu Premier? We request and immediate meeting.

**Scene: The meeting has Boone, Cora, Astro, Aidoann, Elsberry and the Minister with the Premier, Yonney and three Varlu on the other side.**

Premier: Now you really speak to the John man. You parade a cluster of wheeze puppets and pull some wild and strange meat. Yonney has you people stone cold you dig!

Aidoann: As a physician and scintist Sir, I have confirmed this situation with dire accuracy. I assure you….this is no "shuck" as you so aptly put it.

Yonney: This is pointless! If this were as wide as you calculate and believe me I was researching this situation before I became disgusted and repulsed by my people's utter disregard for life, the Nutrellia would be extinct!

Elsberry: It is only by your people's careful rationing and their willingness to keep the peace between you that has allowed the Nutrellia to exist this far. But you are correct as to their future.

Captain Boone: As the problem worsens, the Yallup will be forced to increase their consumption. The result is painfully obvious.

Yonney: What do you suggest? We allow the extermination of an intelligent species? The only known group of its kind to stop and unstoppable disease?

Minister: So you prefer the death of our people?

Yonney: Don't be so evading Minister! It's not like your people have been industrious to find a solution!

**Scene: Arguments fly back and forth and while that happens, Astro tugs on Captain Boone's shirt and they leave the room. Boone returns moments later.**

Captain Boone: Gentlemen, this fighting is pointless. I avail my ship and my crew to help you work towards a solution. Better this than the alternatives between you. I'm asking for you to keep your patience and your heads.

**Scene: Both the Minister and the Premier nod their heads.**

Captain Boone: Doctor? Gather what information the Yallup can give. Put your staff to work.

**Scene: The Varlu Planet. We see a shuttle land with Yonney. He is with staff complaining all the way to his office. He walks in, closes the door behind him and sits at his desk rummaging over it.**

Elsberry as Yonney: I'm inside.

End of Act V

Act VI

**Scene: Aboard the Keldish in the medical ward.**

Captain Boone: Progress?

Aidoann: With our technology? Yes. With theirs? Abysmal. Nothing yet between both worlds offers a solution.

Astro: But you said there's a cure?

Aidoann: What we find has to be reproduced by their technological level. We can't offer them a treatment nor provide the technology to produce it. That's Federation Law as cruel as it sounds.

**Scene: Elsberry walks in.**

Elsberry: Astro?

**Scene: Astro walks outside with Elsberry.**

Elsberry: It seems your suspicion is correct. What we need now is some form of cheese to lure out our rat.

Astro: Don't worry. I already have what we need.

**Scene: Another meeting between the two planets. There's more back and forth arguments before the meeting is interrupted by a teenage girl.**

Girl: Uncle! It's me Calista!

**Scene: Yonney looks at the girl.**

Yonney: Ah! I haven't seen you since you were this high! How are you? How is your father? Is he still difficult to live with?

**Scene: Calista morphs into Elsberry.**

Yonney: What is the meaning of this!

Captain Boone: What indeed? It seems your memory has slipped Mister Yonney. Your niece, your brother and sister in law all died from the disease shortly after you left. Your own son told us he had informed you some time ago.

Elsberry: How curious? Perhaps you could also explain how you have the good fortune not to suffer from the affliction of your people? Or rather…of the people you've spent your time visiting?

**Scene: Yonney begins to fidget.**

Captain Boone: My friend Astro here is a very handy tool to have. Especially…when one drops a few too many hints of suspicion such as…"I have been among these people." Perhaps you can elaborate why you hid the cure for the Yallup?

Minister: There is a cure?

Captain Boone: Oh yes. At least the real Doctor Yonney knew he had it before he was…disposed of.

Premier: You? You wanted to bring a war down on all our heads? You filthy scumbag!

Astro: Yeah…he is a scum bag alright.

Captain Boone: Who are you?

**Scene: Yonney fires a laser at Boone but Astro blocks it! He fires again and brings the ceiling down on the room while he escapes!**

**Scene: Astro rises from the debris with Captain Boone and takes off after Yonney. He crashes through an elevator, carries the car from the shaft and drops Yonney to the ground.**

Astro: Do you feel a little more like talking now?

**Scene: A strange ship appears and blasts Astro off with cannon fire. The ship beams Yonney aboard and tries to escape the planet but collides with a Nutrellia and explodes!**

End of Act VI

Act VII

**Scene: Keldish in orbit.**

Captain Boone: Captain's log. Incident summery. We were successful adapting Doctor Yonney's solution to the Yallup technology. Doctor Aidoann believes in time that the cure and hereditary progress will render this scourge a thing of long memory. However, we are left with a potentially far reaching and as of yet unknown situation.

**Scene: Research lab on the Keldish. Boone, Aidoann, Tarsis, a Vilcan engineer, Astro and Cora are gathered.**

Vulcan Sekuv: No cross reference, no identification.

Cora: The ship you caught on your memory Astro is not a recognized vessel anywhere.

Elsberry: Captain, if I may pose a hypothetical theory, I would say this was a scouting prove of some sort. An advance team.

Captain Boone: Advance for what? Notify Star Fleet of this Elsberry. We'll all have to be vigilant from this point. I don't doubt we'll run into these people again. I don't want us caught napping if we do.

**Scene fades out.**

**Trailer for next episode…Monkey Buisness.**

**Ending Credits: Soundtrack from Star Trek generations.**

**End of episode.**


End file.
